1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a large-sized image-forming apparatus, such as console-type copying machine, used placing directly on a floor surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a large-sized image-forming apparatuse, such as console-type copying machine, problems have ocurred in that the respective sizes of width, depth and height thereof are increased as compared with those in a small-sized image-forming apparatus, so that it cannot be carried in a room through a door and the like when it is delivered to a user in many cases and also a weight is increased, so that it takes much time and labor to carry it in said room.